The Journey:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by jackdaniel0
Summary: Somehow, I got sucked in to the Harry Potter world. Why? How? And what am I suppose to do?
1. Prologue Where am I?

It happened so fast. At first, I thought I'd die. At first, I thought it would be the end of me, and the last thing I heard would be some random talk about ostriches and chickens.

What I didn't know was that I was in a coma. Everything went black. It was so hard to tell what was happening, because I heard nothing, felt nothing, saw nothing, and smelled nothing. I truly believed I was dead, and so, waited for what ever was next. Yeah, I believed in Gods and that, so I just laid still and waited.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, did getting sorted in to heaven or hell, or underworld, or whatever usually take this long? Where's the death expert Jesus when you need him?

I figured that I wasn't dead. I couldn't feel anything, but I...still felt something. Like a thread, waiting to snap...It was my life that was ready to snap.

Suddenly, everything burst in to colors. Red, yellow, pink, even colors that you'd think never existed. And then, there was this voice.

"Your journey begins at Harry Potter..." It was a deep voice, kind of like the narrator for Pokemon.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, not knowing what the heck was going on. Suddenly, wherever I was started to become illuminated by a great bright light. I saw nothing once more...


	2. Chapter 1 My Arrival

DOOH DOOH.

What the heck was is that noise...? Kind of reminds me of that ride in a train I took when I was in China.

Wait a minute...I'm still alive? But...Why can't my eyes open? Open, darn you!

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Wait...No, that's impossible. Is it really... And another bright shine lit the darkness in my closed eyes. I could see...My eyes opened. I looked around, and there I saw it that confirmed my suspicions.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"So...so it-" Ron stopped and turned when Harry started looking at me. Wow, being stared at by two wizards. Totally doesn't put any pressure on me, ESPECIALLY when I was...was...

DOOH DOOH

Oh, so that was the noise. The train shaking! Which means...

I looked around frantically. "What the..."

Ron glanced at Harry, who just shrugged.

"Hey, where am I?" I asked to Harry and Ron. Well, hey, I had to confirm my suspicions...again.

"Hogwarts Express. Don't you know?" Ron said.

"...I must be dreaming." I banged my head against the window. Did I mention I was sitting next to Ron on the inside, next to the window, and he was on the outside?

Ron pulled me back. "Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked.

I looked around once more, before the lady with the food cart came in.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Ehhhh..." Totally smart to say. Proud of it.

"We'll take the lot!" And just as I predicted, Harry took out some money, and Ron's eyes widened, saying "Whoa!"

Okay, so after getting some food off, I continued. "Umm...Okay, this is not a dream...this is reality, but...You guys aren't reality, are you?" I poked Ron's shoulder, which made him raise a brow. "Of course! What's with your head?"

"...You know what, forget about it." Okay, thinking time. What can I remember...

I died. No, I didn't. I...colors...big deep voice...journey starts at Harry Potter. Journey...? But...why a journey?

I could hear Harry and Ron taking some bites of food. Ron nudged a chocolate frog in my direction. "Want one?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile. I took it, and gave it a bite.

Holy mother of chocolate, this was delicious! I finished it in 3 more bites. Ron asked, "Where are you from?" I stuttered. Probably should lie... What made me think that? I dunno.

"I don't remember...I think I have...amnesia. I can only remember one thing." "What's that?" Harry asked.

"My name, P-" Hermione stepped in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named-"

"Neville Longbottom lost him?" I blurted out. I should not have said that.

Hermione gave me a strange look. "Yes. You know him?" "Err...Not really..." Hey, this was the part where Ron was suppose to do magic. If he doesn't do that, then the trio probably won't get together. Couldn't let that happen.

Wait a minute... I looked down. I was wearing school robes for Hogwarts. "...Whoa." And suddenly, I felt a weight in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out a wand.

"Oh, are you going to do magic? Let's see then!" She sat down next to Harry. What should I do, what should I do, what should I- I looked at Harry's glasses. Smirking, I pointed my wand at it, getting a surprised look from Harry, then imagined glasses that were split in the middle that held the frames that held the lens. I imagined them fixing themselves, coming back together...

"Occulus...Reparo!" The tape flew off, and the glasses mended together. Harry's jaw dropped in surprise, took them off, examined them, and put them back on. I smiled. And Hermione lightly clapped. "Well done! Who are you?"

"Poke Ginta." (Authors Note - This is not my real name, this is just what I came up with. Pretty stupid, lol) And then Ron said, "Ron Weasley." Finally, Harry said "Harry Potter."

Hermione gasped. "Wow! So the rumors are true! I'm Hermione Granger. I suggest you two put on your robes. We will be arriving soon." And Hermione left.

Then, I wondered. "Hey, what was I doing when you guys came in here?" That was not how I wanted to word it, but apparently, it worked.

"You were sleeping." Ron said, before going back to eating along with Harry. I stated to wonder again. I'm going to Hogwarts...Oh no, I'm going to get kicked out! What do I- A calming thought soothed my anxiety. You will be a student... Not so bad...I guess.

Okay, so here's the thing. Before we got off, Harry and Ron put on their robes after the trolley woman came back and collected the garbage. After that, we met up with Hagrid.

"Whoa!" Ron said.

"C'mon! Firs' years this way!" He called, leading the way. We followed, before we stopped at the edge of the lake. "Ever'one get in! Jus' take one and let th' magic do i's work!" Hagrid called out.

I got in a boat with Harry and Ron. After everyone got in, we set off.

We reached Hogwarts, then got off our boats and walked towards the entrance. Then, after climbing some stairs, we reached McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted in to your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded-" I looked down on instinct. It was-

"TREVOR!" Neville made a dive and grabbed the little frog, before glancing at McGonagall and walking back in to the crowd. "The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." McGonagall walked away.

"It's true then." Oh no. "What they said on the train." No, no. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." SHUT UP! Go away before I kick your bu- "This is Crabbe. Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said, before coming, standing in front of Harry, smirking. Ron stifled a laugh, earning a scowl from Mr. Unconfirmable hair color jerk. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair...Handy down robe...You're a Weasley." He turned back to Harry. "Some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to hang out with the wrong type. I can help you with that." He gave a hand to Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry said cooly, before Malfoy walked away after McGonagall came back. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." We followed her through the doors. I looked up.

Floating candles. Looks better in real life than in the movies. We stopped at-okay, too hard to describe. You guys saw the movies, I'm just narrating my adventure. "Now, before we begin, Dumbledore will like to say a few words." Dumbledore stood up from his royal chair.

"The first years, please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, sit down, put on the hat, then be sorted in to your houses." It all went by pretty fast. Hermione, Ron, and Harry got in to Gryffindor. Pretty soon, I was last.

"Poke Ginta!" McGonagall called out. I came, put on the hat, sat down, and it took a few seconds before I heard a response. "A strange case, you are...Hard to put." Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Griffin-

The hat spoke. I gasped.


End file.
